The purpose of the study is to evaluate the effectiveness of an anger management therapy program for mentally retarded adults. Chronic self-control problems can seriously limit a mentally retarded person's educational and employment opportunities as well as restricting available residential options. The result can be a reduced capacity for independent living. The study will be a psychotherapy outcome investigation in which a cognitive-behavioral treatment program for anger control will be evaluated. The anger management program will consist of relaxation training, self-instructional training, and problem-solving strategies. The anger-management condition will be compared to a relaxation-only condition, a self-instructions-only condition, and a problem-solving strategies-only condition. Subjects in all conditions will attend 12 group therapy sessions conducted by two therapists. The study will be completed at an outpatient mental health clinic exclusively serving developmentally disabled persons. The evaluation instruments will include self-reports, behavior ratings, and ratings by work supervisors. The measures will be obtained at pre-test, post-test, and 1-month follow-up. The project will evaluate the therapeutic components of the total anger management program. The study represents an adaptation of an effective therapy program to a new client population and to a group therapy format. Individuals participating in the study may learn skills to control their anger at home and at work. The project would thereby constitute an expansion of psychotherapeutic services to mentally retarded adults.